Say You Love Me
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: Severus Snape is a loyal friend to Dumbledore, and is still spying for him. What happens when a potion has unexpected consequences for the Potion Master? Hermione is there to help him through the side-effects HGSS. -formerly under balmung's angel-
1. Potions Class and Explosions

**Balmung's Angel**: My new fanficton, and first HP. Glad to have finally thought of a good enough story to write. lol. Well, the chapters in this are sort of short, but I still have a co-host. Well, actually, two...

**Draco**: Hello mudbloods. How are you, dying yet? So, do you want to hear about this story from me, or the stupid mudblood? Well, you see, in this story, I get to have some real fun with all the mudbloods and the half-bloods.

**Fred**: Shut up ferret. No one wants to hear your grating voice so early in the... Actually, any time of the day, so just stop talking.

**Draco**: Well, I never was so insulted in my whole life.

**Fred**: Hey, you want a piece of toffy?

**Draco**: 'grabs the toffy and sniffs it' Yeah, sure, alright. 'pops the toffy into his mouth and starts to turn blue. Then starts gagging' What did you do to me you bloody - Muhmuh!!!!!

**Fred**: Oh nothing. I just gave you a candy that causes your mouth to glue itself shut, and also it makes you turn a lovely shade of blue. 'laughs at Draco as he tried to pull his mouth open'

**Balmung's Angel**: Oh Fred, you're my hero! Haha. 'hugs Fred and sticks tongue out at Draco'. Um, how long will that last?

**Fred**: As long as you want it to my dear. 'hugs me back'

**Balmung's Angel**: Well, maybe I'll take it off if he behaves himself until after the chapter.

**Draco**: MMM MMM MMMMMMMMM! (NO BLOODY WAY MUDBLOOD)

**Balmung's Angel**: Let's just take that as a yes.

**F****red**: Brilliant idea. So, on to the first chapter.

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk on a Friday morning. Outside the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there were students walking all around the grounds. Inside, the drab interior of the dungeons was nothing in comparison. All you could see were students sitting around cauldrens working on their potions. Snape looked up from his work for a few minutes to scan the classroom for problems. His eyes roamed over the students. 

'Potter and Weasley. There's no way in hell that they can complete this potion adequately enough for my standards,' he thought. He continued to stare at them, listening intently to what they said.

Harry glared down at the potion as it turned puce. "Is it supposed to be that color?" he asked Ron.

The red haired boy shrugged, and stirred the potion, as it began to bubble loudly. "I think so. Hey, Harry. Is it supposed to bubble this much?" He looked down worriedly, hoping it wouldn't explode.

His partner shrugged as well. "Maybe... Who knows... I'm not the best at potions." He glanced to the back of the room, and motioned at Hermione frantically as the potion started to bubble over.

Hermione noticed him and sighed inwardly. 'Not again...' she thought. 'I can't believe that they can't do something this easy.' She pointed to an ingredient on her friends table, and mouthed the word 'Newt's Tail', before she went back to working on the potion with Neville.

Harry added the item, and the potion immediately simmered down, and started to turn pale yellow. He glanced up at Hermione again to give her a silent thank you, but she was already back to work.

Severus shook his head, slightly amused by the proceedings. His eyes wandered over to the far back corner where Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger sat. She was currently looking into the Healing Potion they were making. It was a bright yellow color. 'As always, perfect.' Snape thought. 'There's no way she would ever make a mistake with a potion.' He then saw her bite her lower lip in thought. It was a bad habit, but he found it cute. He looked at her face. She no longer had buck teeth, and her bushy hair that had plagued her for most of her life was now thick and smooth. He had been in love with her since her third year of school, and he could never tell her. She would think he was a perverted old man, since he was twice her age. He went back to his work, and a few minutes later, he heard her voice start yelling.

"Neville, don't add that!" she shouted. The boy she was talking to accidentally dropped the ingredient he was holding into the potion. Snape looked up from the essay he was grading when he heard an explosion. He strode over to the back of his classroom to sneer down at the problem.

"What happened?" he sneered at the two students who were now covered in the potion. Neville looked down at his feet as he was glared at. Soon, you could hear sniffling sounds from his crying. "Fine then. Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared up into the angry eyes of the potions master. She felt a pang of fear when she saw how angry he obviously was. She flinched but didn't look away. "W-well sir... Neville was monitoring the potion as I was writing down the reactions. I only looked away for a moment, but when I looked up, he was holding something over the potion. You probably heard me tell him not to put that in the potion, but I startled him and he dropped the item into the potion. I'm sorry professor."

Snape looked down at her and glared. "Well, you should be. You know how he is. It's not safe to leave him alone with a potion for more than a second. Not even that." He raised his voice at the end of his reprimand, and he saw Hermione flinch again and stare down at her feet. He immediately regretted yelling at her when he saw her face fall and he wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was, but he just couldn't show her any compassion. Hermione looked up at him and saw a flash of something she couldn't identify cloud his eyes. Before she could tell what the look he gave her was, it was gone, hidden behind a mask of nothingness as always.

'What was that look? It almost seemed like regret, but it had something more in it. It sort of reminded me of how Harry and Ginny look at each other.' She thought. But that wasn't possible. There was no way he could return the feelings she had for him. She had loved him since her first year at school when she found out that he had been muttering a counter curse for Professor Quirrell's curse to kill Harry. But what if he did have feelings for her? If he did, why didn't he ever show her anything besides anger and cruelty? She knew the answer to that as well. If Snape showed her anything besides hatred, then one of the death eater children would most likely report to the Voldemort that Snape was kind to a mudblood. He couldn't risk it. As she thought this, her heart leaped, with the prospect that her professor could possibly return her feelings. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath of air to try to calm her heart down.

"I know sir, and I am sorry. I probably shouldn't have looked away, but he had been doing so well, I thought it would be safe. I know that I should have been the one watching the potion instead of writing down the results. And before you ask professor, no. I did not see what ingredient Neville added to make it explode. All I saw was that it was something that didn't even belong in the potion." She looked at him with her clear chocolate eyes, hints of gold flashing through them. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"Very well. I should have been paying more attention as well. After all, we all know that Mr. Longbottom is not capable of making a potion on his own." He then turned to look at Neville who was being comforted by both Ron and Harry. "So, Mr. Longbottom, do you know what you added to the potion?" He tried to make the words come out a little kinder then normal, trying to make the boy calm down a little.

"N-n-n-n-no s-s-sir... I-I-I-I can't re-remember. I-I-I-I... sorry..." Neville then proceeded to start crying again. Ron patted him on the back and glared up at Snape.

"You git, your being unfair to him. It's not his fault. Hermione should have been watching him, so don't blame him. It's her fault." At this, Hermione turned to stare at him, shocked. Harry did the same, obviously thinking that Ron had maybe inhaled a few too many fumes from the potions. Hermione was wondering if he had completely lost his mind by calling the professor, the man she loved, a git. Especially to his face. She glanced over to Professor Snape and saw that he looked almost ready to explode. Deciding that she better do something to defuse the situation, put her hand on Snape's shoulder as he took a step toward Ron.

"Professor, don't blame Ronald. He didn't mean what he said. He just inhaled too much of the fumes. He doesn't know what he was saying. I'm sure of it. And anyway, he's right. It is my fault that I wasn't paying close enough attention. So please, if you want to punish anyone, please punish me sir." Snape looked at her dumbfounded. He felt her hand gently restraining him from getting any closer to Weasley, and even after he had almost insulted her, she still defended him. He sighed again, and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher, and Mr. Longbottom, 10 for blowing up a cauldren. Now, class, you are dismissed. Because of this little mishap, the potion will be finished tomorrow in class, so cast a waiting charm on your potion so nothing can happen to it until tomorrow. Also, I want an essay on my desk by Friday explaining the different ingredients that could have made this explosion occur. Mr. Longbottom, if you remember what you added, kindly tell me, so that I'll know if I need to make an antidote since if this potion, if made wrong, could cause problems. Also, Miss Granger, see me after you clean up this mess about what to do now." He walked back to his desk as his NEWT class cleared up their stations. He thought he heard Mr. Weasley mutter something under his breath, but since he couldn't be sure, he couldn't do anything. When they finished, they all left, except Hermione, who obediently walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Sir, um, I'm ready for my punishment." She stood in front of his desk, hands clasped behind her back. A strand of her hair fell in front of her eyes and she tried to blow it away unsuccessfully. After her second failed attempt, she sighed, and reached her hand up to brush the hair back to where it belonged. She looked back to Professor Snape so she could receive her punishment.

"Well, just come here after dinner for detention. 7 o'clock. Is that satisfactory for you?" He asked her, not even looking up from the paper in front of him. She nodded, but when she realized that he didn't see her, she spoke up.

"Of course sir. No problem professor." Hermione stared at her teacher. He seemed to look even more tired then normal. His obsidian eyes had light circles under them, and the lines around them seemed slightly deeper. His brow was slightly creased, as though he was worrying about something. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione walked up behind Snape and placed her hands on his temples, massaging them. Snape raised his head and tried to turn to look at her.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you're doing?" He tried to pull away, but she held him in place.

"It's all right sir. Just relax. Please, you shouldn't be so stressed out. I won't hurt you." Hermione continued to massage his head, even after she realized what she was doing. It just felt so natural to want to try to relieve any stress from him that she could. And to him, it felt so good to have her hands up on his head. Snape wondered why she was touching him though. After all, who would want to touch the slimy-bat of a death eater that lived in the dungeons?

After a few more moments, Snape reluctantly pulled away from her hold and turned to look at her. "You should go now Miss Granger. You have homework to do before dinner. Just remember to come at 7, and as always, don't be late." Hermione, sad that he had pulled away from her, just nodded and walked over to her desk and picked up her bag. She left the dungeons, blushing deeply as she thought about what she had done. When she had shut the door, she leaned against it and let out a breadth of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Merlin, I can't believe I just did that. What will he think of me? Oh no! I hope he doesn't realize my feelings for him now! Oh, I hope not.. But it felt so good to be able to touch him like that... His hair... Just as I thought, it isn't really greasy, it's just thick and shiny." Her thoughts lingered on the feel of his skin on hers, and the feel of his hair. She unconsciously looked down at her watch, and when she saw that it already said 5:30, she fell out of her daydream. "Oh my gosh, I better hurry if I want to get dinner before I come back for my detention!" And so she ran out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall so she could get something to eat.

Little did Hermione know, Severus Snape was thinking the exact same things as her in his classroom. He worried that she now knew that he loved her, or that she was disgusted by him.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel**: Well, the first chapter is done. That was fun. And, even better, Draco wasn't in it yet! 

**Fred**: Um, the trick wore off I think...

**Draco**: Aaaaahhhh! It feels so great to talk again... Well, I just want to say that you were very rude to do that to me Weasley, and my father will hear about this!

**Balmung's Angel**: Um, Draco, isn't your father in prison? I thought he was sent to Azkaban.

**Fred**: Yeah, ferret. My dad caught your dad and sent him away to Azkaban. Well, isn't that a nice change? The Weasley's finally got something over on the Malfoy's. Haha.

**Draco**: ... 'in too much shock to speak'

**Balmung's Angel**: Well, thank you. 'kisses Fred on the cheek' Now, let's just finish this while he can't speak.


	2. Dinner and Detention

**Chapter 2: Dinner and Detention  
**

**Balmung's Angel: **Yay! I finally got around to writing Chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long everyone.

**Fred: **Don't worry about it. The git and I had some fun while you were gone. 'laughs'

**Draco: **... 'looks even more pale than normal and is shivering. Then he coughs'

**Balmung's Angel: **...What did you do to him Fred?

**Fred: **New product of the shop. 'chuckles'

**Balmung's Angel: **...Enough said. 'goes over to Draco' Are you okay?

**Draco: **... 'coughs again and shudders, rocking back and forth'

**Balmung's Angel:** Um... Draco?

**Fred:** He'll be fine after the chapter ends.

**Balmung's Angel: **Are you sure?

**Fred:** I'm sure. You do trust me, right?

**Balmung's Angel: **Sure. Of course I do. Okay... let's just start the chapter.

* * *

Hermione sat down just as dinner started. She sighed in relief as food appeared on all of the plates in the center of the table. She put only half as much as usual on her plate so she wouldn't have to rush as much to get to her detention. Soon, Harry and Ron sat down on the opposite side of the table from her. She smiled at them both, picking up a bit of potato on her fork. "Hello, you two." 

Ron piled his plate high with food as he glared at her. "Hermione, why did you stop me from punching the bat?" he asked bitterly, stuffing half of a roll into his mouth and chewing angrily. Harry stared at her silently, also waiting for an answer.

Hermione sighed, and put her fork down. "Ron, I didn't want you to make a fool out of yourself. There's no way that you wouldn't get in trouble for punching a teacher either. Or worse, hexing a teacher. You may have even been expelled. Did you really want to have to explain that to your parents? What would they say if they heard that you punched or hexed a teacher?" She picked her fork up again, and ate the now cold potato that was on it. She chewed it slowly, before taking another bite of food.

Ron was about to say something else, and from his expression, something bad, when Neville, Luna, and Ginny all walked over and sat down. Ginny sat next to Harry, and Neville and Luna, next to Hermione. Ron sighed, and gritted his teeth, before forcing a smile on his face. "What's up guys?" he asked.

Neville spoke first, his smile growing broader by the second. "I went to talk with Professor Dumbledore about Snape. He said that he's had it, and he went to talk with Snape."

Luna gently rubbed his arm, her signature smile on her face. "You're so wonderful, Neville. I'm amazed you had the courage to go and talk to him about the dungeon git. You're so brave..." Her voice was dreamy as she spoke, her eyes glittering.

Harry laughed, and put his arm around Ginny, pulling her closer to him. "Serves that stupid git right. I hope Dumbledore punishes him, and not just reprimands him like usual," he said bitterly, thinking of the countless times that Snape had gotten reprimanded for unfair, or cruel, behavior to his students instead of being rightfully punished.

Ron nodded in agreement, before reaching over the table to high five Neville. "Brilliant. I can't wait to see if he gets it. I sure hope he does," he laughed, his smile annoyingly bright.

Hermione said nothing, and only nodded. She felt her temper flare, but she didn't dare say anything. She soon realized that it was almost 7. She stood up, picking up her bag. "I'm going to detention. I'll see you all later."

Most of her friends waved, although Ron spoke. "Tell us if he says anything, okay?" he asked, truly hoping that Snape would say something if he had been punished.

She nodded and walked towards the dungeons, trying to defuse her emotions, that were now soaring out of her control. She finally managed to succeed, as she knocked on the door to the dungeon. "Professor?" she called.

Soon the voice of the potions professor could be heard from within. "Enter," he called, his voice loud and angry.

When Hermione entered the room, she saw him pacing back and forth, his expression troubled. She immediately grew worried, so she shut the door and headed towards him. "Professor, is something the matter?" she asked worriedly, her expression concerned as she stared at him.

He looked down at her seriously, ignoring the thoughts he was getting. "No, it's nothing." He looked at the clock, and it was exactly 7. Snape nodded his approval, and walked towards his desk. "Tonight you'll be remaking the potion from earlier, without another person. You have to complete it in one hour, without any mistakes."

Hermione sighed, and nodded silently, heading straight towards the storage room to get her supplies. Soon she had her cauldron set up and her ingredients were all chopped up perfectly. She started brewing the potion, checking to make sure every step was perfect as she did so, stirring it occasionally. Within the hour, she had bottled the potion, labeled it, and taken it up to Snape. "Here sir. I've finished it."

Snape looked at the clock again, and was amazed that she had completed it so easily. He took the smile vile, his hand brushing against hers slightly, causing him to blush. He cleared his throat, turning his face away and stared at the potion. He nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of parchment. "Perfect as always," he said, his voice kinder than normal.

Hermione beamed. "Thank you professor. It makes me so happy to hear you say that," she said happily. She still noticed that he seemed worried about something, and her fingers itched to try to help him. She lost all of her better judgement and walked towards him again, this time placing her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she gently massaged his shoulders. "Sir... Why do you work so hard?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Severus was about to say something rude and pull away, but his heart won out. He sighed and leaned into her touch, relaxing slightly. "I have to. After all, I am a spy, and also, a teacher."

She sighed as well before saying, "But... You work harder than anyone else. You deserve more than you are given, professor."

He stared up at her strangely, his emotions flashing through his eyes for a split second. As he stared into her crystal clear eyes, he saw all of the compassion in their depths. He wanted so badly to hug her and tell her that he loved her. He also wanted to just hold her and stare at her beautiful face for hours. However, he would never do any of those things. He stayed in her grasp as she continued to massage his shoulders, relieving some of his pent up stress. He was about to say something, when he felt a hot pain shoot up his arm.

Hermione felt her teacher flinch under her touch and grab his arm. She stared at him in fear. "Professor, what's going on? What's happening to you?" she asked fearfully.

Snape gritted his teeth as he stood up and swept towards a door near the back of the classrooms. "It's nothing, Miss Granger. Your detention is over, so I suggest that you go now."

Hermione sighed, and nodded, walking towards the exit. "Whatever you say sir...but... If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm all ears." She smiled slowly, before opening the door and leaving. After she left, she stood leaning against the door, her heart heavy. "After all... I love you..." she whispered before walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Draco: '**still rocking back and forth '... 

**Balmung's Angel: **...um...He's still not alright...

**Fred: **I swear he will be. Just not yet. Write now, ask questions later, okay love?

**Balmung's Angel: **...fine...'goes off to write next chapter'


	3. Meeting the Master

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Master  
**

** Balmung's Angel**: Hello once again. Today is luckily, much better.

**Draco: **...why is it that I hate all Weasley's even more now?

**Fred: **Because I cursed you for a day.

**Draco: **When did that happen?

**Fred: **What? You don't remember?

**Balmung's Angel: **Um...Fred? Remember? We modified his memory so he wouldn't tell his father or You Know Who.

**Fred: **Oh yeah. Of course. That's right.

**Draco: **What the bloody hell are you talking about?

**Balmung's Angel: **...

**Fred: **...

**Draco: **'looks at them both questioningly' What?

**Balmung's Angel: **Let's just start the story please..

* * *

Severus Snape had just finished changing into his Death Eater's robes and had left the grounds of the castle, heading into the Forbidden Forest so he was able to apparate. He took out his wand and did so as soon as possible by touching the red hot mark. When the smoke cleared, he found himself in front of an opening . He entered it, and started walking quickly, but gracefully. 

Severus made his way down the dark tunnel, unsure of where he was this time, let alone whether or not he was still in the same country. He soon saw a pair of glowing eyes through the darkness, and soon the entire face that they belonged to. He knelt down in front of the person and bowed. "What is your bidding my lord?" he asked. The professor noted that a group of several men in long robes the same as his were surrounding them on all sides. Each one had the same mask on, identifying them as Voldemort's followers.

Voldemort smirked as he looked down at Severus Snape. "Severus...my loyal servant... glad that you could make it..." he seemed to hiss. "Lucius...come forward..." he said softly, his voice dangerously low, even for him.

The named man moved forward from the group of Death Eater's that surrounded their master. "Yes my lord...how may I be of service to you?" he asked, voice silky smooth. There was no need for Voldemort to introduce the man, or for him to take off the mask he wore. His voice was enough to identify him as Lucius Malfoy, a man that Severus had known since his school days.

The snake-like man spoke, that same maniacal look on his face. "Tell Severus...what you told me Lucius... I would like him to know how..." he stopped, seeming to search for the exact word he was looking for before continuing. "Disturbing... this news is...It pained me to hear of it..."

Severus felt a short wave of panic shoot through him as he waited for his fellow Death Eater to speak. _What could he have found out? _The man wondered, blocking his thoughts from Voldemort in case he was 'listening in' as he put it. He had to be extremely careful, lest his master find out his true thoughts.

After an excruciatingly long amount of time, Lucius spoke, his voice calm and grating. "Draco told me what happened today in your class Severus... I was...disappointed to say the least when I heard that you didn't yell at that mudblood right then and there for disrupting the class like that...and then you had her alone with you later."

Voldemort partially glared down at him, the dim lighting making his grayish skin look even more sickly than normal. The light also seemed to make the half smirk, half grimace even more distorted, so it resembled the latter more closely. Severus returned the look with a calm stare of his own for a few seconds before looking down, causing Voldemort's face to contort in further rage. "What exactly happened during that...punishment?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet. "What happened between the two of you?"

Severus kept his face down so he wouldn't show that a thin layer of sweat had formed on his brow. He spoke carefully, and made sure to keep his voice emotionless as he replied. "I was only giving that mudblood the thing she deserved. She caused quite a commotion in my classroom, so I had to punish her. I gave her detention, and she remade the potion. After that, she left. That is all that happened my lord."

The standing man hissed again and pulled out his wand, causing Lucius and the others to take one or more steps back as simple precautions for what their master was about to do. "CRUCIO!" he yelled, voice sounding like sandpaper as he pointed the tip of the wand at Severus. "I will get the information I want from you Severus, no matter what."

The potions master writhed on the floor, his body contorting in pain. However, he had had worse, so he wouldn't just give up and tell Voldemort what really happened. Especially this time. He would never reveal what had occurred between him and Hermione, not out of fear for himself, but fear for her safety.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters watched this in silence, not daring to interfere, and not particularly wanting to. Especially when it could make their master's wrath so easily fall upon them. Voldemort nodded once in their general direction, and all twelve of them apparated out of the dungeon and away to wherever they had to go.

Voldemort continued to use Crucio again and again for many hours, until he was satisfied that Severus was telling the truth. He released the curse and smirked evilly. "Severus... I want you to find out what you can about what the old fool's planning...I know it's something...most..." He searched for the right word before finishing. "Bothersome. Tell me the next time I summon you. And don't let me hear anything about a mudblood getting off easy with punishment."

Severus nodded as he struggled to sit up, his muscles screaming. "Of course my lord..." he said softly, the loudest his voice could manage after the session of torture. His master, seemingly pleased, turned on his heels swiftly walked a few feet away. He turned back to glare at Severus again, just to show that he really meant what he had said, and that he would do the same thing again if the need arose. He nodded once, and apparated out of the dungeon.

The teacher slowly stood up, and knowing he wouldn't be able to walk out of there, apparated back to the Forbidden Forest, the one place that was safe to apparate to. When he reached there, he collapsed against a tree, leaning against it for support as his body trembled from the curse that he had gone through.

After an unknown amount of time, Severus managed to walk back to the castle, and to his room, despite his injuries. He knew he would have to tell Albus that Voldemort and the other Death Eaters knew something was up and that the master was starting to lose faith in him, but he was in far too much pain to do so at that particular moment in time. He staggered over to his bed and collapsed onto it, not even bothering to remove the robes he had worn to the meeting. He quickly fell into a restless sleep, his exhausted and tortured body trembling at the best times, and going into spasms at the worst as he slept restlessly.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel: **Ah...another chapter complete. Sorry for how short it is. I'm trying to update faster though. 

**Draco: **Why is it that I'm still not in this story?

**Fred: **Uh... -thinks for a second- Because you're an annoying ferret who doesn't deserve to live?

**Balmung's Angel: **-suppressing laughter-

**Draco: **-glares at Fred- How dare you say such a disrespectful thing to a Malfoy?

**Balmung's Angel: **...-still trying not to laugh- Well Draco, at least you were mentioned...and your father is no longer in prison...for now at least...

**Draco: **-nods- Yes, I was...and I- wait a minute! Did you say 'for now'? What does that mean?

**Fred: **-laughs- Isn't it obvious?

**Draco:** NO! Tell me you filthy mudblood! Or else I'll curse you into oblivion. -takes out wand-

**Fred: **-takes out his own wand- I don't think that would be a good idea Malfoy...

**Draco: **Cru-

**Fred: **Expelliamus.

**Draco: **-is sent flying into a wall and knocked unconscious-

**Balmung's Angel: **-smiles in relief- Thanks Fred...ok...let's end this chapter before he wakes up...and maybe we should modify his memory again...


	4. Confession to a Friend

Chapter 4: A Confession to a Friend

Balmung's Angel: Sorry for the wait. I've been having a hard time coming up with longer chapters.

Draco: Not surprising.

Fred: -is silent, but glares at me-

Balmung's Angel: ...um... 1, shut the f. up Draco. 2, what Fred? Why are you glaring?

Fred: ...no reason.

Draco: -snorts- Yeah. Sure.

Balmung's Angel: ...Draco, calm down. Um...Fred, calm down.

-silence-

Balmung's Angel: -sighs- ...oh nevermind...

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up with a start, her heart racing. She jerked to a sitting position in her bed. A thin line of sweat was on her forehead, her breathing ragged as she looked around, eyes wide. Her eyes wandered to her watch. 5:12 am. She soon sighed and shook her head, closing her cinnamon eyes. 

She moved so that she leaned against the headboard of the four poster with her knees tucked up in front of her. She laid her head between them and sighed again, opening her eyes and looking down at the ruffled covers of the bed.

The young witch ran a hand through her mussed hair, getting it tangled in the brown curls. She pulled it free before raising her head to stare at the dark ceiling of the dorm. 'Hm...Why did I wake up so suddenly?' She asked herself, finally calming down and getting her heart rate under control.

She couldn't think of any reason why she would do so, and it was bothering her. Hermione wasn't one not to know an answer to something. After all, she wasn't call a know-it-all for nothing. She continued to ponder it for awhile, contemplating the emotions that she had felt when she first awoke. 'I was startled, that much is for sure...but I also felt something else. A need to...do something. Fear...'

Fear. That was it. Hermione Granger was afraid. Afraid for something, or a better word, someone. She paled as her thoughts drifted to Severus. The teacher had had a meeting with the Dark Lord the night before, and she didn't know how it went. She wondered what had transpired, and whether or not the man was back already, or if he was hurt, or what.

Hermione felt her head start to hurt from an oncoming headache and banished the thoughts from her head as she lay back down. She would think about it later, after she had got some more sleep. It was early, and she was tired. She would just put her thoughts at the back of her head for now, and pray for the best.

She knew she shouldn't worry anyway. After all, she would see her potions professor in less than five hours. With these comforting thoughts, the witch drifted into a dreamless sleep, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Hermione awoke again to the familiar noises of her dorm mates as they got ready to go down to breakfast. Sitting up, she let out a yawn, stretching as the covers fell from her delicate form. She glanced at the clock again and almost slapped her forehead. She had overslept. 

'Damn. I was supposed to meet Ginny!' She thought as she pulled herself up from the bed. She hurriedly got dressed and raced down the stairs, her mind barely registering the angry and confused looks on the other girls' faces as she ran to meet her friend.

Hermione rushed into the common room slightly out of breath, mentally cursing herself for not being very athletic. She saw the red head and walked over, immediately giving her an apologetic smile as she stopped in front of the sitting girl.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't believe I overslept. I woke up earlier, so I had a harder time waking up later I suppose." Hermione rambled, much to the amusement of the younger witch.

Shaking her hands in front of her, Ginny laughed. "No, don't worry about it Hermione. You're only a few minutes late. Let's just go, okay? I'm starving!"

A faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, Hermione nodded in agreement as Ginny stood up. "So... Ginny. You wanted to get some help with a potions assignment?" she asked with a small smile.

Ginny didn't reply. Instead, she took her friends arm in hers and led her out of the common room and toward the dining hall. She ignored the quizzical look that was given to her for the most part, until they reached a table. After sitting down, Ginny finally answered the question.

"No, not really Hermione." Ginny said as she started buttering a piece of toast. "I do have a question for you though." She bit into the toast and chewed, staring at Hermione as she waited for a response.

Hermione stared back warily, unsure of what the girl was going to ask her. For some reason, she had a very bad feeling it was a question she didn't want to answer. Her gaze darted to the seat that Severus Snape usually sat at, her heart sinking when she saw it empty.

"Well, just spill it out Ginny."

"Ok. So...actually, I have two questions. First, will you help me with a transfiguration essay later?" Hermione nodded as she spooned eggs onto her plate and took a bite. "Thanks...and second, are you in love with Professor Snape?" The girl lowered her voice for the second question, so that the nearby students wouldn't hear.

Coughing filled the air as Hermione choked on the eggs she was eating. She managed to swallow successfully, before taking a sip of orange juice. "G-Ginny. Why would...you think that I am in love...with our professor?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Ginny shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "Just a hunch. And apparently, a good one." she replied with a laugh.

Blushing deeply, Hermione shook her head quickly. "Well, I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but it is not. I am not in love with anyone Ginny. Not a single person in this school." This seemed to make the younger girl laugh even more.

"Seriously Hermione... I am your friend, right? I told you about my...you know with Harry. Please...just answer my question?"

"Well..." Something about Ginny's begging expression, and the fact that she was dying to tell someone, made her confess. "Yes... I am...in love with him..." Her voice was soft as she spoke, the blush greatly increased.

Ginny gave her a soft smile before reaching out and taking her hand. "That's great Hermione...I'm happy for you." She gave her friend's hand a squeeze and continued to smile. "There is something about him. I thought he was cool when I first started potions. That is..until he took away about fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yes...I suppose I have to agree. I thought he was somewhat scary when I first met him."

"What about his start of term speech... 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'" Ginny recited with a straight face, causing both girls to burst into fits of giggles.

Regaining her senses first, Hermione cleared her throat and took another sip of juice. "You know, we really shouldn't disrespect our teachers so. It isn't nice."

"But it really is fun Hermione." Ginny replied laughing as she started on another piece of toast. "Getting serious now... I truly am happy for you. Much better than you being with one of my stupid brothers."

As if on cue, Ron walked up wearing a curious expression. He sat down next to Hermione, grinning. "You talking about me by any chance?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "No way Ron. Why would we talk about you?"

Ron laughed and grinned at his sister. "Cause I'm such an excellent Quidditch player?" This caused both girls to start giggling, and even Harry, who took a seat next to Ginny, to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, sure Ron. That's it." He told his friend as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Well, either way, hi Harry, Ron." They both replied in turn, before Ron looked up at the staff table.

"Huh. The git's not here. You think he got killed?" Ron asked Harry, staring at him with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe. Wouldn't it be great?" Harry asked jokingly, instantly noticing Hermione go bright red in anger. "Hermione?" he asked worriedly as he stared at her face.

The girl stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, you two are completely despicable. I'm leaving." With one final glare, she stormed off, fuming.

Harry stared at Ginny quizzically. "What'd I say?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

She glared at him and stood as well. "God Harry. You and Ron are both such wankers." She walked off as well, going to find her friends and sit with them instead.

Ron shrugged as he pulled Hermione's hardly touched food in front of him and started to scarf it down. "Don't know, don't want to know mate."

Harry nodded in agreement as he too, ate.

* * *

After she left the Great Hall, Hermione did as she said, and headed straight for classes. 'They didn't have to be so cruel. They would probably say that even if they knew.' She sighed, wiping a few stray tears from her face before heading off to class. 

This would be a long day, and she knew it. She was both dreading, and looking forward, to the final class of the day, Double Potions with Slytherin.

* * *

Balmung's Angel: Well, fourth chapter done. Sorry to anyone who's looking forward to a certain thing happening. I swear it will soon. 

Draco: No one cares anyway.

Fred: Draco.

Draco: -shivers- What?

Fred: -smirks- Nothing. Just wanted to say it.

Balmung's Angel: ...bloody hell... I guess I better take you in and get you checked out. Please email me if you want to be my beta reader! I really need one.


	5. Angry Conversations

Chapter 5: Angry Conversations

Balmung's Angel: Ok, here we are again. I'm finally starting to really get into writing this story, so here is another chapter. –does a happy dance-

Fred: Angel, where is Draco? He seems to be missing the fun.

Balmung's Angel: -looks around- Oh, him? He's hiding from you Fred, cause you always want to kill him.

Fred: -feigns horror- Who, me? I'm perfectly harmless!

Balmung's Angel: Since when?

Fred: Since right now.

Balmung's Angel: Whatever you say… Uh… I'll find Draco and get him to come back later, okay? –starts backing away-

Fred: -smiles- Of course.

* * *

The day was already half over, and Hermione had, in her opinion, skillfully avoided both of her friends. However, that was not to last, for as she was walking to lunch, Ron walked out from behind a pillar smiling. 

"Hey 'Mione. There you are. Been looking all over," he said with a smirk.

Hermione kept walking, trying her hardest to ignore him. _I can't talk to him now. I can't._ she thought angrily as she walked right past him, not even glancing his way.

"Mione? What's wrong with you? Are you-"

The witch whirled around, cutting him off before he could complete his thought. "First of all, don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald! After what happened earlier, I thought you would have the common sense to leave me alone, but apparently I was sorely mistaken. Second, don't call me 'Mione." Hermione ranted, her eyes blazing in anger.

Ron stared openmouthed at her for a beat, his eyes wide. When he got over the shock of being shouted at, he returned her glare. "What's with you? You're all pissy today. First you get angry with me for calling Snape a git, and then you yell at me for trying to talk to you."

Hermione slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Ronald Weasley, stop talking this instant. You are being rude to me, and being disrespectful to a teacher. Professor," she over emphasized the word to help her point. "Professor Snape is not a git. He is our elder and mentor. How you can call him a git is beyond my comprehension."

A sharp laugh made her eyes widen as she stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was actually laughing at her. "Wow 'Mione. It sounds almost as though you like that stupid dungeon bat."

"Ron! He is not a dungeon bat, and stop disrespecting him! Professor Snape isn't as bad as you think he is. And even though I do not think it is any of your business whether or not I like him, I don't. I have no feelings for him whatsoever." With that, Hermione turned around and began to stomp away, until a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, you said 'he's not a dungeon bat.' Does that mean you think he's stupid too?" Ron asked with a grin, leaning back slightly on his heels.

His friend turned around and slapped him square on the cheek, hard enough for him to stagger back a little. Her eyes were full of venom as she glared at him. "Ron, I don't think he is stupid. He is one of the smartest men I have ever met, and if you are too ignorant to see that, don't take it out on him."

Ron let go of her wrist and glared back, finally getting angry. "It serves him right 'Mione. After all he's done, he doesn't deserve anything more. Snape's a stupid, greasy, dungeon bat, and a git. He's done nothing good in his life that would make him anything else either."

This caused Hermione to redden in anger and raised her hand to slap him again. However, a hand stopped her. She turned her head to glare at the person. "Harry, let go of me right now," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry stared at her calmly. "Hermione, Ron didn't mean it. He's…just a little agitated today."

"Agitated?" Ron yelled at his best friend. "I'm way behind agitated. She hit me!"

"It's not as though you didn't have it coming to you! You brought it upon yourself. Stop acting like such a baby Ron!" Hermione shouted, glaring at the both of them.

"Baby? You're the one throwing a tantrum!" he retorted, his eyes shooting daggers.

Harry let go of her wrist and went to stand with Ron. "Hermione, I have to agree with Ron. You've been acting really crazy lately. You've really been wound up around yourself."

Ron nodded in agreement, letting out a laugh. "Ha. He's right 'Mione. Seriously. Don't be such a squinny."

Hermione bit back a reply as she turned around. Tears stung her eyes as she took a step away from them. "Well, it seems it's time for class to start. I will see you boys later," she spat at them, before stalking off towards the dungeons.

"Huh. Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Ron commented to Harry as they watched her retreating figure.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Well, we better go too Ron. Don't want the 'bat' to yell at us and deduct even more points."

They both laughed as they too walked towards the dungeon, making fun of their professor all the way.

* * *

Hermione was walking through the dungeons, heading to the final class of the day. Potions with Slytherin had never been a pleasant thing, and she knew today would be no exception. Although, she did have something to look forward to.

Seeing Severus, and making sure that he was alright was her top priority. However, she had to stop crying first. Her tears ran silently down her cheeks, despite her fingers constantly brushing them away.

_They…didn't have to say those things._ She thought. _It was so uncalled for. I did defend him though… Oh, I hope they didn't figure it out. Oh dear. Another thing to fret about._ She sniffed as she took a handkerchief out of the pocket of her robe, rubbing her eyes with it.

She was about to put it away, when she heard a laugh from somewhere behind her. She hoped it wasn't Harry or Ron, knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with it. When she turned, she gasped and almost fell back in her attempt to jump away from the person there.

"Wh-What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, glaring up at him after she regained her composure.

"Scare you Granger?" He retorted with an evil smirk. His platinum hair shone under the lights from the many candelabras on the walls of the dim dungeon passage. His face was outlined in black, making his leer even more frightening.

"Not in the least. I just hadn't expected such a teacher's pet to be one of the last ones to arrive to class." Hermione stated, taking another step back. She was tempted to make a run for it. After all, the classroom was fairly close, and if she tried, she might be able to outrun him.

Draco Malfoy took a step towards her, only causing her to move back more. He gave her an exasperated sigh and reached out, grabbing her and pulling her roughly against the wall, pressing himself against her.

"So…mudblood. Why were you crying? Sad that your friends don't want to shag such a pathetic witch?" he asked her smirking, moving his face until it was only centimeters away from her own.

Hermione cringed at the name, closing her eyes momentarily before reopening them. She glared at him before responding. "Malfoy, I wonder…. What would your father do if he found out you were this close to a mudblood?"

Malfoy cursed before laughing harshly. "He would think that it's the right time…to do this." He moved his head forward slightly and pressed his lips to hers, biting her lip hard, causing her to gasp. When she did, he rudely stuck his unwanted tongue into her mouth and claimed it.

After the initial shock and pain wore off, Hermione narrowed her eyes and yanked her head away, banging Draco in the nose at the same time. She heard a crack, knowing that it must have broken. She pulled herself away from him while he was momentarily stunned and ran for the classroom, ignoring the cursing she heard from behind.

When she reached the door, she leaned against it momentarily, placing a hand to her lower lip and wincing. She licked it slightly, and winced again when she tasted blood. She put her handkerchief on her lip as she felt tears come to her eyes. Refusing to cry, she sucked up the tears and opened the door, walking into the room as though nothing had happened.

Lucky for her, the teacher wasn't there yet, so she was able to quickly stride past Harry and Ron, going to an empty seat with Neville in the back of the room. She wondered where Snape was, knowing it wasn't like him to be late to class.

After the last few students trudged into the room and to their seats, Professor McGonagall walked into the room and shut the door. "Students," she began, her expression dark. "I am here to inform you that, regretfully, Professor Snape is not able to attend class today. Therefore, you all may leave. However, this class has been rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon instead, so all of you had better be there."

Hermione's heart sank as the other students let out relieved sighs and got up to leave. Professor McGonagall left as well, ushering the students out. Neville turned to face Hermione, giving her a curious look.

"Hermione, are you coming?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I have something I have to finish up. I'll join you later, alright Neville?"

He nodded, before he too, left the room to go do something else. Hermione stared blankly at Snape's desk before getting up and walking towards his office. She knew that through there, were his private quarters. She had a horrible feeling that he was hurt, and she had to get in there somehow. Now…if only she could find a way in.

* * *

Balmung's Angel: How horrible…

Draco: Heh. I stole her first kiss.

Fred: You really are a wanker Malfoy.

Draco: -evil laughter-

Balmung's Angel: -sighs- …Draco, why did you do that?

Draco: Because she's a mudblood, and she deserved to be punished.

Balmung's Angel: Some form of punishment. You do know you'll get what's coming to you. I promise you that.

Fred: Oh goody! Can I help?

Balmung's Angel: -smiles- Of course you can.

Draco: Damn… I'm screwed.

Fred: Yeah, you are mate.

Draco: I'm going to die, aren't I?

Balmung's Angel: -ponders the suggestion- I haven't decided yet. As a final note, thanks to my beta snakegirl-sprockett.


	6. A Bit of Healing

**Balmung's Angel:** Sorry for the wait everyone. My computer's been wonky, and I haven't had much muse lately. Anyway, no matter what I wish, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its themes.

**Draco: **-sighs in relief- I'm still alive... thank god.

**Balmung's Angel: **Yeah, you are. For now. Now shut up and don't push your luck.

**Draco: **... -quietly seethes-

**Fred:** You really should just kill him. T'would be much easier. Quite messy though.

**Balmung's Angel: **-groans- I don't want messy right now. How about we just drive him insane? That might be fun.

**Fred: **Yeah, it would be. Let's get George in on this too.

**Balmung's Angel: **Alright!

**Draco: **I'm doomed...

**Balmung's Angel: **Oh! Sorry, I think I forgot to add this before... This story ignores books 6 and 7, and Sirius never died at the end of OoTP for he will later appear.

**Draco:** Oh goodie.

**Balmung's Angel:** -takes out a sharp knife-

* * *

To say Hermione was eager to go into her potions professor's room would be a complete and utter lie. Sure, she did occasionally think about what it would be like to meet him in there, but this was completely different from her fantasies. For all she knew, Snape might not even be in there. He might be in the Hospital Wing or Headmaster's Office. Maybe he wasn't even at Hogwarts at all. And what if she was caught? Besides being utterly embarrassing, she could easily get expelled for being in a teacher's quarters. Black dots danced across her vision as her head swam with different possible outcomes of this little plan of hers. None of them were even remotely good.

Shaking her head, she stared fiercely at the oak wood door in front of her. She was just being silly. Everyone else had already vacated the dungeons, so no one was around. There was absolutely no way for her to get caught. And even if she did, she had an excuse lined up. After all, she was the Head Girl, and all she was doing was checking to see if Professor Snape was alright. Who would punish her for being worried about a teacher's well-being. Getting back to her previous dilemma, she continued searching for a way into the rooms. The unlocking spell she had tried hadn't worked.

"Damn... he must have put a password on it..."Hermione whispered with dismay. If that was the case she could be in trouble. What if he had also made it voice-activated? It wouldn't surprise her if he had. He wouldn't want just anyone to enter his private rooms now would he.

Breathing a sigh, she began muttering anything she could think of that could possibly be a password to the door. After about ten minutes of listing potions and their ingredients, she sighed again, turning around to lean against the door. This was getting her no where very quickly. She had over half of the potions she knew of to no avail. She couldn't help but wonder if her train of thought was mistaken. He could have used just about anything in the entire world. Hermione couldn't help but groan at that thought.

Well, if she really wanted to get in his rooms -which she did- there was only one way to do so. Once again, she began listing different possible passwords, although now she added anything else that came to mind, regardless of how far-fetched it seemed.

"Legilimency, occlumency... sectumsempra, levicorpus... parsnip, cat, familiar, toad, dragon's blood, Lily Evans, er... lemon drop?"

Hearing a faint click, Hermione started, almost falling forward. Turning around, she stared at the door in shock before gently laying her hand on the doorknob. Turning it, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when the door moved silently inward.

"Hehe. Lemon drop... Professor Dumbledore probably set it for him..." she murmured, surprised but relieved that it had actually worked.

Moving hesitantly, she entered the room, blinking as her eyes met darkness. After stepping fully into the room, she closed the door behind her as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. If anyone was there, she didn't want to risk using her wand as a light.

"Hello? Professor Snape? Is... is anyone here?" she called into the blackness. Sucking in a breath she waited for a reply.

Silence.

Not necessarily a good or a bad answer. Either no one was there, or else they hadn't heard her. She wouldn't even bother thinking of any of the worse options that came to mind. Her Griffindor courage weakening, she stepped further in, her eyes getting used to the dark, although she still couldn't see very far in front of her. Wand gripped tightly in her left hand, she moved slowly and methodically toward what she assumed was the bedroom.

"Professor? Are you here?" she called again, hoping for an answer this time. What she received however, made her blood run cold and her heart seize up in her chest. Another moan came from the bedroom, followed by what sounded like a thump.

Her heart in her throat, hardly daring to breath, the witch rushed into the room, using her wand to light a few of what she assumed were wall sconces upon her arrival. What she saw confirmed her fears. Severus Snape lay prone in the middle of the room, not moving. Eyes widening, Hermione let out a gasp, covering her mouth to stifle a scream.

It was getting more difficult to breath by the second, and Hermione knew she was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. That definitely wasn't good. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on breathing. In, out. In, out. _It's not that hard... just continue to breath... _Her mental encouragement did little to relieve her of the gripping fear that threatened to suffocate her. _He can't be dead. He can't. He made noise just a minute ago. But.. he needs help... _Despite reminding herself of this fact, she was still in shock from seeing the man she loved and respected like this.

Moving hesitantly toward him, she chewed on her lower lip, wondering if he was conscious, and if he was, why he hadn't moved yet. Bending down next to him, she reached out warily to place her hand on his shoulder before gently shaking him. "Professor? Professor, are you alright?"

No reply. She hadn't truly been expecting one, but it would have been nice if she had at least gotten the slightest inclination that he had heard her. His silence worried her. With a soft grunt from the effort, she managed to turn him over so he was lying on his back. When Hermione was able to take in his full appearance, she wasn't able to stifle the gasp that escaped her.

Various cuts and bruises littered his face and the other visible skin of Severus's body, dried blood surrounding a nasty looking gash above an eyebrow, his clothes in tatters. His already greasy hair was matted to his head by blood, and his pallor was even more pale than it normally was. To say he looked like he had the shit knocked out of him would have been an understatement at this point. For a few terrifying seconds Hermione wondered if she had just imagined his moans and that he was in actuality dead. Laying a shaking hand on one of the cuts, she sighed in relief when he flinched from the contact. She couldn't help but wonder who or what had done this to him.

Well, definitely not the best possible situation to be in, but the proud Gryffindor wouldn't just leave him here like this. She had to at least try to help him in whatever way she could. Getting to her feet she picked up her wand that had fallen from her hand at her first sight of him.

Hermione's voice wavered only a little -much to her amazement- as she cast the levitation charm. Watching as the professor's body floated upward according to the directions she was giving it with her wand, she thought quickly about what to do next as she moved his body towards the queen sized bed. After lowering him onto it she sighed. What else could she do? She knew the best thing to do for him would be to call Madame Pomfrey, but she knew he wouldn't like being fussed over like she knew the medi-witch would. She did know a few spells to heal basic injuries, but she wasn't sure if she could heal the more terrible ones.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the young witch moved until she was standing next to the bed, looking down at her 'patient'. _Well, first things first, _she thought. _I have to do something about his breathing, or in this case, lack there of. _Thinking for a few seconds, Hermione searched through her memory to find the spell she was looking for. Upon finding it, she immediately cast a spell Madame Pomfrey had taught her the year before. It was supposed to help to clear a blocked airway if someone was choking, so she hoped that was the case here.

Seconds passed by, and the man did seem to be breathing a bit more normally. Biting her lip again, Hermione continued to think, completely unsure of what she should do. After casting a few basic healing charms and a quick Scorgify to clean the blood off of him, she was at a loss for what to do. Should she stay until he wakes up? She she try to wake him up? Should she call for the Headmaster? For once in her life, Hermione Granger had no idea what she should do.

She was tempted to awaken him, but when she considered how much pain he had been in, and how much he still seemed to be plagued by, she quickly decided against that particular idea. Severus shivered in his sleep, his body twitching a little as though he was still suffering from some unknown injury or curse. Hermione sighed, running a hand through her long curls, barely managing to stifle the infuriated groan when her fingers were caught in her hair. Really, she had to do something about the damn mass of bushy locks sooner or later. She contemplated chopping it all off, but she knew she'd never feel right without her long hair, despite how bothersome it was at time. Prying her fingers from within the brown depths, she looked down at her teacher again.

It truly was a dilemma, not knowing what she could possibly do to help him. She could just leave, but that didn't feel right. What if he had internal injuries that became a problem later? _Someone should really be here to make sure he's going to be alright, _she thought. But...what about classes? She cringed at the thought. Could she really just skip the rest of the classes for the day? Well... it was Friday, so it wasn't as though she had any the next day, and she was ahead... As much as she hated to even think it, she doubted it would make that much of a difference if she didn't show up for a few of her lessons. If she was still worried about them tomorrow she could always go and see her professors' and get the work she had missed and ask what she could do to make up for being absent. But then... she'd have to tell a lie to all of them about her whereabouts today. She cringed again. Oh how she despised lying, even when it was pertinent.

"Oh well..." she whispered. "Nothing to be done. Professor Snape needs someone to stay with him in case something happens." _**Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Hermione, **_one part of her brain reminded her. Despite knowing that the more sensible part of her was probably right, Hermione felt as though she had to be there, if not for him, then herself. This might be the closest she would ever be able to get to him without rules or feelings -or lack there of- getting in the way.

The man in front of her really did look absolutely awful. If any of the others saw him like this they would only say that he looked even worse than normal, much to Hermione's annoyance. Well, if she was going to stay, she could at least try to learn something. Looking around she noted a large bookcase in one corner of the room. Much to her delight, it appeared to be completely filled with various forms of wonderful reading material. Getting up from the chair she was seated upon -wait, when had she sat down? That was certainly strange, not even remembering something as simple as sitting down in a chair. Shaking her head the witch made her way over to the books, her eyes gleaming as they roamed over the titles.

Quidditch Through the Ages, Hogwarts a History, many books with titles that made Hermione's eyes widen in either curiosity or fear.(most being dark magic books that not even the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library would carry) Coming upon a particularly interesting book covered in dust(in fact, it seemed to be the only one covered in dust), the witch's curiosity got the better of her. Pulling it down from the shelf, she looked at the cover before gently cleaning the dust off with a corner of one of her sleeves. The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. She blinked in surprise, staring down at the book in confusion. This wasn't even a wizarding book, let alone something she could see her dark professor read. Maybe it had been here before he moved in and he just hadn't bothered to get rid of it. Yes, that had to be it.

Either way, Hermione was glad for the find. It was one of her favorite books, and she had been wanting to read it again for awhile. She had even been thinking of sending an owl to her parents asking that they send her her copy of the book. Going back over to the chair next to Severus's bed, she settled down and opened the book, immediately noticing an old signature on the back of the front cover. Looking down at it, she gasped in amazement before looking back at Severus. Where had he gotten a signed first edition(made out to him) copy of this?

"Amazing... professor, you really are a mystery..." she whispered, reaching out to brush some of his remarkable silky hair away from his forehead. When she got a chance, she'd have to ask him where he had gotten it. Looking back down at the book she breathed a sigh of contentment before flipping to page one, her eyes immediately taking in the words as she found herself lost in the story.

* * *

**Balmung's Angel:** Ok, I changed a few things in this chapter, but it is overall the same. I am so so sorry I didn't really do any Severus/Hermione interaction in this chapter. I promise there will be a lot in the next. I have it about half written right now, and it'll be out as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks again to my marvelous beta snakegirl-sprockett who has somehow managed to put up with me and my horrible writing.

**Draco: **You can say that again. -snickers evilly-

**Fred: **I wouldn't say that if I were you ferret.

**Draco: **-grimaces- Stop. Calling. Me. Ferret you stupid blood traitor. Anyway, why shouldn't I say it?

**Balmung's Angel: **-points wand at Draco-

**Fred:** -points to me- That's why.

**Draco:** ...damn. -runs away-

**Balmung's Angel: **Heh. Well, that got him to run. -smiles innocently- Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and TBC.


	7. An Unexpected Turn

**Balmung's Angel: **Here we are again. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Draco: **Then stop writing fanfiction.

**Balmung's Angel: **I'm really starting to hate you. -sigh- and to think I thought you could be nice.

**Draco: **When in the seven hells was I ever nice to you?

**Fred:** She didn't say to her mate. She said 'nice', as in 'nice in general.'

**Draco:** Alright, I'll rephrase my question. When in the seven hells was I ever nice?

**Balmung's Angel:** When you helped Professor Sprout get a watering can.

**Fred:** Love, that was Harry.

**Balmung's Angel:** ...oh... um... then when you... when you...

**Draco: **See? You can't even think of any more.

**Balmung's Angel: **...damn.

* * *

Hermione sighed, lowering the book she held until it lay heavy on her lap. She had already read about a third of it, and to tell the truth, she was getting a little worried. She knew she read fast, but it was a little bothersome that Severus hadn't woken up yet. Looking over at a clock high on a nearby wall, she grimaced. Four hours… She had been in his chambers for four hours with almost no change in her patient.

Well then, she'd just have to try to see if she could do anything about that. She was the brightest witch of her age after all, wasn't she? Or maybe she was just getting stir crazy. Standing up, she walked back to the bookcase that held so many of the books she dreamed of one day being able to look through. She let her eyes roam over the titles once more, trying to find anything that may help her. Her eyes widened when she saw something that could possibly help. Advanced Rare and Potente Potions.

"Accio potions tome," she said smoothly, flicking her wand. After the book floated down to her waiting hands, the witch began to look through it, awed by how complex most of these potions were. They were all far above NEWT level, that she was sure of. How far above though, she had no idea. "This… just might work," she whispered, finding what appeared to be a very advanced healing potion.

She didn't exactly want to go back into the classroom in case someone discovered her there, but she had no other way of brewing something here. Breathing a sigh, she made her way to the classroom, knowing that if –and it was very doubtful- Professor Snape awoke, it would be much better if he found her in the classroom than his private quarters. She knew he wouldn't take kindly to finding here there, even if she was only trying to help him.

And so, she began to brew the healing potion, taking care to make sure she followed the directions to the letter. When she got to the bottom of the page, she turned it to the next and read the final instructions. _After the potion reaches a full boil, remove from the heat and bottle immediately or else it loses it's potency. This potion must be drunk within twenty-four hours of being brewed._

That didn't seem too complicated. Hermione waited for the potion to boil, stirring constantly, just like the instructions had said previously. When it did, she removed it from the heat and bottled the clear liquid before cleaning her station.

She quickly went back to Severus's quarters, not wanting to wait much longer for fear of being discovered. When she arrived back at his side, she was both relieved and saddened that he was in the same condition as when she left him. She gulped. This wouldn't be easy… how exactly was she supposed to get him to take the potion if he was unconscious? Cursing softly, she leaned over him to open his mouth. Pouring the potion into it, and with a little coaxing, she felt him swallow.

Before he could move much further, let alone say anything, she smiled broadly her relief poured out in a torrent of words. "Professor I'm so glad the potion worked! How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like something to drink, or a pain relief potion?"

Severus groaned. Far too much noise… where was he? His chambers most likely, and that incessant voice was probably Poppy. The cobwebs in his mind cleared and he blinked. 'Professor?' Certainly not Poppy. _Oh dear lord… a student…_he thought bitterly. He tried to follow the voice to see who it was, but found he couldn't. In fact, he found he couldn't see anything at all.

Silently praying that he wouldn't choke, she stared down at him. At first, nothing seemed to happen and she became more and more nervous. But when he seemed to glow faintly for a few seconds, her hopes raised. When he stopped glowing, she heard a faint cough, before she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Professor, please say something. You're really making me nervous."

The voice did sound vaguely familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it for the life of him. "Be…quiet… girl," he muttered coldly, sneering in what he assumed was her general direction. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he fought the wave of dizziness that threatened to engulf him. "Time.

"Time?" Hermione asked in confusion, not completely comprehending. "Oh! The time! It's eight o'clock in the evening, sir.

_Wonderful…_he thought. He had been unconscious for twelve hours. Just perfect. He tried once again to get his eyes to work, but once again, was angered when all he could see was black.

"Get…Dumbledore…" he ordered, forcing his voice to be as harsh as possible, which -- in his weakened state -- seemed to be lacking it's usual edge of cruelty.

Hermione immediately obeyed, although she had no idea why he would ask for Dumbledore so quickly. Wasn't he angry with her for invading his privacy? The only reason she could think of that he wasn't yelling at her was that he was still too weak to do so.

"Headmaster, could you come to Professor Snape's room please? He needs to speak with you." She removed her head from the flue, dusting off ashes as she made her way back to Severus. "He will be here within two minutes, professor."

Severus nodded, his mind trying to wrap itself around what was going on. If anyone could help, it would be the headmaster. And as the girl had said, soon he heard the sound of another's footsteps nearing his bed.

"Ah, Severus, good to see that you have returned in one piece," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Lemon drop?" He held a tin of the sweets out toward the potions master.

"No, old man. I do not want a lemon drop," Severus said through clenched teeth.

Albus turned to Hermione, not seeming too surprised that it was her who was in here with Snape. "Would you care for one my dear?"

"No thank you professor. Maybe some other time."

"Ah yes, some other time." The old man stuck a lemon drop in his mouth and began to suck it. Severus glared at the sound of his voice, quickly losing what little remained of his patience.

"Headmaster, there seems to be a problem."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Albus asked curiously.

"I cannot see a thing."

Albus continued to stare at him blankly, while Hermione blinked. "You can't see? But the potion should have healed everything, at least for the most part," she said.

The two men stared at her –Severus as best as he could. "What potion?" Albus asked softly.

"A healing potion I found in one of Professor Snape's potions texts. I believe it's called the 'Titan's Healing Draught.'" When she saw the expressions the two wore, she paled. "Is… something wrong?"

And that was all it took for Severus to completely lose his temper. "Yes there is something wrong, you idiot girl! That potion may heal injuries, but it causes blindness. How could you be so stupid to brew a potion that you didn't have any prior knowledge of? Three hundred points from whatever house you belong to!"

Hermione flinched when his voice reached its maximum volume, and was about to reply when Albus stepped in.

"Severus, there really is no need to raise your voice to her. She was only trying to help you. That draught is so rare, I haven't even heard of it in years. There is no possible way a student could ever have known what happens when it is used."

"Well she shouldn't have been in here in the first place. These are my private chambers. It is forbidden for any student to enter them," Severus continued to rant, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I… I'm so sorry sir… I-if I had known, I never would have brewed that potion… it's just that you didn't seem to be getting any better, despite the spells I used on you already, and I was getting worried. I had to do something," Hermione ended in a whisper, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"It's alright. No one blames you," Albus said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Noticing that Snape was about to say something undoubtedly rude, he continued, "No one. It was an honest mistake from good intentions. Don't worry my dear, I'm sure Severus will regain his vision in due time."

Snape rolled his eyes heavenward, wishing that against all odds lightning would strike through the ceiling and hit him at that precise moment. Turning his attention back to the girl, he narrowed his eyes. "Girl! Who are you?" he asked coldly.

Hermione's heart sank. He couldn't tell who she was? That was… actually, that was probably a good thing, despite how it hurt her.

That was when Albus had a sudden revelation. He knew of his potions professor's feelings toward the girl, so just maybe, if he… The familiar twinkle entered his eyes as he smiled. "Severus, I believe it would be for the best if this girl stayed with you for awhile. That is, until your vision returns. You're going to need some help, especially with your classes. She can take those over for you, and you can even give her your lesson plans if you wish."

Hermione and Severus blinked simultaneously. He wanted her to take over Snape's classes as well as live with him? _Oh gods, this is too much!_ Hermione thought, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious. There is no way that a student could take over my classes. And I absolutely refuse to have one live with me."

"Severus, I believe this particular student will have absolutely no trouble taking over your classes. As for her living arrangements, well, despite what you believe, I make the decisions around here. She will live with you here. That is final," Dumbledore said sternly, knowing this was the only way to keep Severus from arguing any more.

Snape sighed heavily. Well then, if he didn't have a choice about her living there, he'd at least be able to treat her so badly that she eventually left of her own accord. "Very well."

Albus smiled and turned to Hermione. "Is this alright with you, my child?"

What choice did she have? It would be a dream come true to live with her professor, although in a dream it would be under much different circumstances. Anyway, Hermione did know that she was to blame for this mess, so she felt she had to do what she could to help. "Yes sir," she said. "Sir… may I have a word with you in the other room?"

"A word? Oh, yes, of course. We will return shortly, Severus."

"I can't wait," Severus said sarcastically, closing his eyes.

Hermione followed the headmaster out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Professor, you really want me to stay with him?"

"Yes, I do Miss Granger."

"But… why? Isn't it improper for a student and teacher to stay in the same room together?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But my dear, these are anything but normal." Albus sighed. "I think of him like my son, and I'm worried about him. Severus has been going downhill for years. He doesn't trust anyone or anything."

Hermione grimaced. She was starting to get the picture. "So you think that under the circumstances, he will have no choice but to learn to trust me. Is that right sir?"

He beamed down at her, the twinkle in his eyes growing. "Exactly, Miss Granger."

That twinkle really unnerved her at times… she had no idea what it meant, but whenever it was this bright, someone was in for something. "So… how exactly are we going to arrange this? He doesn't even know who I am."

"That is for the best, as I'm sure you have already surmised. If you wish you may give him clues as to your identity overtime, to see if he can figure out who you are. I understand you know some Occulmancy?"

She shrugged. "Very little. I can keep things hidden from people who barely know Legilimancy, but I doubt I can hide anything from someone as advanced as Professor Snape."

"Well then, I insist that every day at four o'clock you come to my office to take a lesson. Even if you don't need it for this purpose, knowing how to lock your mind will be a very helpful skill for someone as intelligent as you to learn."

"Yes headmaster. Thank you," Hermione said with a light smile. "Should I move my things from the Head Girl room?"

Albus shook his head. "I will arrange for your belongings to be brought to the spare bedroom immediately. You may stay there for the duration of your stay." He turned to go back to Severus's room when Hermione stopped him.

"Professor... er... how long does this potion's side effects last exactly?"

"That, my dear, is something I am unable to answer. The side effect is said to last for an indeterminable amount of time." Seeing the shock register on her face he added, "But I don't believe we have to worry. The effects should not take long to wear off."

Hermione nodded, letting out a breath in relief. "So should we go back in there?"

"Yes, I believe so. Are you sure you do not want a lemon drop before we do? They really are quite good." He once again offered her the tin. This time, she accepted, selecting a smaller one.

"Thank you," she said, putting it into her mouth. As they headed back into Severus's bedroom, she once again took a good look around it. She had always imagined his room to be furnished in black and dark green. She was surprised that in actuality, it had cream colored walls, and the only obvious green was the trim that bordered the walls.

"Severus I would like to inform you that you are not allowed to take any points off from any house until you get your eyesight back. And even then, not from this girl," Dumbledore stated calmly, pressing his fingertips together.

Snape groaned. "Wonderful. Bloody fantastic."

Albus smiled faintly. "Yes, it is. Now, if you both will excuse me, I have a few matters that need my attention. If either of you need anything, feel free to flue me at any time." With that he left, leaving one very irate professor, and one very nervous Gryffindor.

Steeling herself, Hermione smiled at her professor timidly, although she knew he couldn't see her effort. "Sir, will you be alright if I leave you for a few hours? I have a few things I need to take care of as well."

"Of course I will, you foolish girl. I'd prefer it if you didn't come back at all, but since I have no choice, do what you wish."

Hermione flinched, but nodded. "Alright sir. Uh… While I'm out, do you want me to bring you anything? You haven't eaten yet today, so you must be hungry. Would you like anything specific or do you want me to pick?"

All that met her was silence. Severus had no desire to eat, let alone talk to this girl, whoever she may be. She was already giving him a headache from her incessant caterwauling. If she didn't shut up soon, he'd shut her up by force. When she started to talk again, he mentally groaned.

"Just…bring me my usual… The house elves know what it is, so ask them. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some peace and quiet."

She blushed, realizing she was probably upsetting him by her babbling. "I'm sorry sir. I'll try to be more quiet from now on. I'll… see you later." As soon as she said the words, she instantly regretted them. "I- I didn't mean that. I just meant that I… I'll just go…" she mumbled.

And so she, grabbing her bag on the way out. She felt new tears form in her eyes as she fled from the dungeons. How could she have been so stupid? Saying that to him, when it was her fault he may never be able to see again. She was such an idiot. She just hoped she wouldn't look as though she had been crying when she found Harry and Ron. After all, she didn't want them to think Snape did something to her.

* * *

**Fred: **Well, apparently I'm going to be saying so long until next time today. The others are uh... busy.

**Draco: **Don't say it like that!

**Fred: **Then should I say that you're getting it down?

**Balmung's Angel: **NO!

**Fred:** Then how do you want me to say it?

**Draco: **Just say we're fighting.

**Balmung's Angel: **No, we're arguing.

**Draco: **Arguing/fighting, same thing.

**Balmung's Angel: **No they're - ... you know what? I don't care. Next chapter up much sooner. Finally getting into the writing groove again. As always, please review.


	8. Telling Friends

**Professor H. Granger: **Here we are again. I wanted to briefly thank the people who reviewed; GrlWithoutAName, debjunk, DanniV, notwritten, RagamuffinSundrop, and my ever wonderful beta snakegirl-sprockett. It's because of reviews that I'm able to write more quickly. They really prompt me to try to write more, and write faster. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Fred: **Nice speech.

**Draco: **Seriously.

**Professor H. Granger: **...Fred, you've been spending too much time with Draco. I think we need to separate the two of you...

**Draco: **Hey, I resent that.

**Fred:** That's because you're supposed to.

**Draco:** ...

**Professor H. Granger:** ...um... yeah... I think I'll just start the story now.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower. How in the seven hells was she supposed to tell her two best friends that she was going to be staying with the dreaded 'bat of the dungeons?' She knew she wasn't supposed to tell them the truth, and frankly, she was pretty sure the truth would only make matters worse. Harry would probably take it all right. In fact, he might actually take the truth better. Ron though… Ron would be much, much harder. She swore silently just thinking about telling him.

Despite the fact that he had been paying a lot of attention to Lavender lately, Hermione was fairly certain he still had fantasies about the two of them ending up together. She grimaced at the thought. Sure, she had thought about that possibility in fourth year, but after the Triwizard Tournament she had completely banished all such ideas from her head. They were just two different for it to work.

And anyway, she wanted someone who wasn't just good looking. In fact she didn't even care about looks. She wanted someone who was intelligent. Someone who could make her laugh as well as someone whom she could get in a debate with. She wanted someone whom she could have a serious discussion with and who would not just stare at her blankly like all of the boys her own age did. Someone who was a mystery. In two words, Severus Snape. Yes, she really did have it bad.

She laughed softly at her own foolishness. Falling in love with her professor. Hah! That was so rich. But despite knowing that there was almost no chance of anything happening between the two of them, she still loved him. Well, maybe 'love' wasn't exactly the right word. She was…. enamored by him. Yes, that sounded right.

"Password?"

Hermione looked up at the Fat Lady, startled out of her thoughts by the word. Now that was strange. When had she arrived here? "Er…. How long have I been standing here?" she asked carefully, hoping the answer would only be a few seconds.

The portrait yawned, peering down at her sleepily. "Ten minutes. Password"

Bugger. Definitely not a few seconds. Drat. How could she not have noticed that she had stopped walking? She was really losing it. "Mandragora," she said with a sigh. The portrait swung open and as she walked through the opening she swore she heard the Fat Lady muttering to herself about disrespectful students. Almost as soon as she entered her old common room and the place where she still spent many hours, she spotted her two friends.

Harry was the first to notice her as she walked towards him and Ron. He smiled, although his eyes sparkled a little with worry as he watched her. "Hey Hermione. Where've you been?"

Ron looked up and glared at her suspiciously. "Yeah Mione. You disappeared after Potions."

The witch rolled her eyes heavenward, mentally sighing. Great, she thought as she sat across from them in one of the overstuffed red velvet chairs. And the interrogation begins at full power. Not that she had expected anything else, but it still would have been nice to at least have a moment before it began. Ah well, time to tell them. Only problem was she wasn't quite sure what. Thinking quickly, she thought of an excuse.

"Oh, I was in the Headmaster's office. He needed some help with filing some important papers and I volunteered."

The two boys seemed to contemplate this, almost as though they were searching for a falsehood or a reason why they shouldn't believe her. Ron finally shrugged, a frown set on his face. "Bloody hell. Don't you do enough work already?"

She frowned at that, but Harry cut her to the punch. "You know our Hermione. Never happy unless she has something to do," he joked, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, but she's always busy. She never has time for us anymore," Ron countered.

"True, true."

All right, that was it. Hermione had had it. Folding her arms across her chest she stared down at them with a glare that would have made Voldemort tremble. "I am in the room you know. Don't talk about me like I'm not. And anyway, I spend plenty of time with you. But for gods sake, I am Head Girl. I have responsibilities."

Harry shrank back into his seat, flushing faintly in embarrassment. "Sorry Mione…" he mumbled. "We were just joking."

Ron turned bright red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, like Harry, Hermione didn't know. "I wasn't," he muttered under his breath. Catching the full force of his friend's glare, and a kick in the shin from his other friend, he gritted his teeth before adding, "Sorry…."

"So," Harry began, "anything new? You don't normally come here this late unless something's up."

"Oh, that's right! I do have news." The witch's anger diffused, she remembered why she had come to Gryffindor Tower in the first place. "As you know I want to get a teaching certification in Potions after graduating from Hogwarts." They both nodded, so she continued, "In order to do that I need to learn much more than what we all learn in class. So, I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could possibly take an internship program while still at school."

"And… he said… what?" Harry asked, although he was pretty sure he knew what Dumbledore had said.

"He says I can! Isn't that great news?"

"Uh…sure Hermione…. er…. Since we're talking about Potions, are we also talking about Professor Snape?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Professor Dumbledore himself?"

"Oh, Harry. Don't you read anything? Professor Dumbledore used to teach Transfiguration before he became Headmaster. He isn't qualified to supervise an apprenticeship in Potions."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Sure you did. Anyway, I already talked with Professor Snape about all this. He said alright. Here comes the bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Ron asked, finally putting his two cents into the conversation again.

"Well…. I'm going to have to move down into the dungeons," she replied.

"WHAT?!" Hermione flinched at the volume they had both yelled at. Really, was that even necessary? It wasn't as though she was moving in with their professor. Well… not to their knowledge anyway.

"Er… what we mean is, you're going to be living with him?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger and shock in check.

"No, I'm not going to be living with him. I'm going to be living in a room next to his." And that sounded so much better, she berated herself. Couldn't she have phrased it in a better way so she didn't make her two best friends angry? "Look, I know how it sounds, but I really want to do this. I really need to do this."

Harry eyed her carefully, his green eyes examining her. He thought he might know part of the reason why she didn't seem even remotely upset about having to spend so much time with Snape, but he couldn't be sure. For the past month or so he had seen her watching their professor when she thought no one was looking, and he had had also heard her mumble his name – his first name one time when he had found her asleep by the lake. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head.

"Just as long as you're okay with it Hermione," he said, much to the delight and surprise of his friends.

Hermione lunged at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Harry," she whispered as he returned her hug. Pulling away, the two stared at Ron, waiting for him to say something. Which, he did.

"How can you be okay with his, Harry? How?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a long-suffering look at that. Ron really didn't get it. Although Harry didn't either, he at least respected his friend's decision and planned to help her any way that he possibly could. "Ron, Hermione can think for herself. If she's okay with it, so am I. Well, I'm not okay with it, but I'm not going to have a hissy about it."

Ron looked absolutely livid. "But…but… Mione and I are destined to be together! She won't be pure anymore!"

Hermione blinked. Pure? Destined to be together? That was…. that was hilarious! What did he think was going to happen anyway? Unable to restrain herself the witch burst out laughing, quickly followed by Harry.

"How can you laugh? What's so funny about this? You're going to turn all batty just like him! See? He's already wearing off on you. Harry too!" Ron glared at the two of them, obviously not finding anything amusing in the situation at all. This only made the two laugh harder though.

"We're – sorry – Ron. We shouldn't – laugh," Hermione said between her laughter. Tears filled her eyes as she tried taking deep breaths to stop laughing. However, seeing Ron's expression started another round of it all. Harry was clutching his aching stomach as he too continued to laugh at their friend's expense.

Ron glared at the two of them. "You're both nutters! Plain and simple! Nutters. Call me when you're sane." With that he went upstairs, leaving the two to themselves.

Harry sighed, not finding the situation funny anymore. He rubbed his stomach, which still ached from laughing so hard. "Sorry about him, Hermione. I'll talk to him later, okay?"

Hermione shrugged, shaking her head, "That's not necessary Harry. I don't want him to be upset with you too. He'll come to his senses eventually."

"And if he doesn't you can always pop him one like you did that one time with Malfoy," he joked, a smirk placed on his lips. At the mention of Malfoy Hermione stiffened and appeared paler. Tilting his head to the side he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong? Don't tell me that prat did something...did he?"

"O-Oh, no… he…" Hermione sighed, "Harry, can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"Well, earlier, on the way to Potions… Malfoy cornered me and well, he was being his usual wanker self, when he…"

"He did… what? What'd he do, Mione?"

Taking a deep breath she blurted it out, "He kissed me."

Harry stared at her blankly. "He kissed you."

Hermione swatted him on the arm. "Yes, he kissed me."

"He…kissed you? Really?"

"Harry," she said exasperatedly. "Yes, really! Don't just repeat what I said. Say something original."

He smiled teasingly, "I said 'really'."

She groaned. How ridiculous. It was kind of funny though. However, she tried to stare at him sternly. Her lips twitched in amusement, fully disabling the effect she had hoped for. "I meant something else."

"What do you want me to say? I'm happy for you. You like him, don't you?"

Hermione flushed, "No, I don't like him," she said in disgust. "How could I ever like a ferret like him?"

Harry grinned triumphantly, making her realize her mistake. "Oh? Then whom do you like? Ron? Fred? George? Percy?"

"No, I don't like any of the Weasley's in that way," she muttered quietly, pretending to be interested in her fingernails.

"Then who?"

"No one you know," she answered defensively.

"Hermione, no need to lie."

Her head shot up, cinnamon meeting emerald. Within thirty seconds she knew exactly what he meant. She flushed harder, "Oh my god, how do you know?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't hard to figure out. It's pretty obvious from the way you stare at him in class."

"Merlin, do you think everyone knows?" she asked with a groan, slumping back in the chair.

Harry shook his head, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry. I think I'm the only one who noticed. Oh, and I think Ginny did too. Other then that, no one."

"Thank god." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, raising her face to the ceiling. "I don't know what I'd do if everyone knew." Then it hit her. "Wait a minute, does this mean you're okay with me liking him?"

"Well, yeah. Despite him being older than you, you two are an almost perfect match."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled at her, leaning back in his own chair. "So… want to play wizard's chess?"

"Hmm… well, I could…" Hermione then remembered the other thing she had to do while she was away from her new room. "Oh, bloody hell! I forgot, I have to go to the kitchens. Sorry Harry, rain check?"

"Sure. Do you want me to go with you?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "No, I'll be fine on my own. You need to finish your Transfiguration essay. It's due tomorrow you know."

She laughed when her friend gulped, paling in color considerably. "Tomorrow? I haven't even started it yet! Hermione, can I borrow yours?"

"No," she replied with a smile. He grimaced, letting out a pathetic moan. "But," her grin broadened as he looked up at her hopefully, "I will look it over and fix it for you tomorrow morning before breakfast."

Sighing in relief, he returned her grin with one of his own. "Thanks Hermione. You're a lifesaver. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd have flunked out, probably," she joked, getting up from the comfortable chair. "No, scratch that. You'd have to open your school books and actually study."

"Oh, my heart," Harry said, placing a hand over his heart in a mock hurt gesture. He stood up as well and they began to walk to the exit. "Seriously though, I think you just gave me a coronary."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. I thought I was going to die."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "If you say so." When they reached the door she stopped and smiled. "I better go. See you in the morning?"

He nodded, "Bright and early."

"Alright. I'll see you then." She pushed the portrait door open, hesitated and swung around to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. She smiled again before leaving the common room and heading down to the kitchens.

* * *

**Professor H. Granger: **Well, another chapter complete. -whew- Anyway, I hope you all like it. Sorry that there wasn't any Severus in this chapter, but I can assure you that there's a lot of him in the next one.

**Draco: **What about me? Can I be in the next chapter?

**Professor H. Granger: **No.

**Fred: **What about me, love?

**Professor H. Granger: **I'll think about it.

**Draco/Fred: **-sigh-

**Professor H. Granger: **Sighing is not going to help you. As always, please click that wonderful button that says review, and I will see you next time. Hugs and Kisses.


End file.
